Buggies
Buggies are the common vehicles in Wasteland, which appear in Jak 3. They appear to play significant role in gameplay and plot. Gameplay All the Buggies have Hit Points in bars, which can only be restored by driving back to the Spargus Garage. All the Buggies are driven as the normal cars, making the gameplay race oriented, but all of them have differences from the normal cars - they have Jump Jets, which allow them to jump, Turbo Boosters, which can speed them up, and Guns, used to defeat enemies. Buggies are used in nearly all the main and optional missions in Wasteland. List of Buggies Drivable *Tough Puppy - the first Buggy got in the game. It has low defences, speed and no guns but it does make up for it in handleing. *Sand Shark (Buggy) - the second Buggy got in game and seems to be Jak's favourite. It appears to have effective gatling guns, medium speed and defences. *Dune Hopper - the third buggy got, claimed to be Kleiver's favourite. Has medium defences and speed, plasma bombs as weapon and powerful Jump Jet, which allows to perform enormous jumps. *Gila Stomper - a powerful Buggy with high defences, powerful self-aiming gatling gun and short turbo, which allows to crush enemies by head hitting. Instead, it has lower speed and maneuverability. It is often used together with Sig on the missions, and one time it's gun is used manualy by Jak to shoot enemies. *Slam Dozer - the last Buggy got during the storyline, which appears to be used by Damas himself. It has a little higher speed, defences and capability of crushing enemies with head attack than Gila Stomper, and appears to be able to crush some walls, but it's laser gun shoots enemies only 180° rather than 360° *Heat Seeker - an unlockable Buggy, bought in Secrets Menu for 15 Precursor Orbs. *Dust Demon - another unlockable Buggy bought for 15 Orbs. It's attributes are similar to Sand Shark's, but it has plasma bombs instead of Gatling guns. *Desert Screamer - the most expensive Buggy, bought for 20 Orbs, seems to be an upgraded version of the Heat Seeker. *Booster Car Prototype - a Buggy-like car found in Death Bot Factory. has no guns but the capability of crushing walls. Marauder's *Marauder Buggy - a usual Buggy that Marauders use to attack the desert intruders, like Wastelanders and Jak himself. They appear as the fully armored cars covered with spikes in different forms. Have speed and defences of Tough Puppy and a gun that shoots normal bullets. *Marauder Catapult - a bigger car with a catapult, used to launch fireballs which deals big damage to the object. Used in a small number of missions. Has high speed and defences. Secrets In the Secrets menu there is a whole part dedicated to the Buggies, though offering small number of available upgrades. They are the following: * Upgrade Vehicles's Toughness - 30 orbs * Unlock Dust Demon - 15 orbs * Unlock Heat Seeker - 15 orbs * Unlock Desert Screamer - 20 orbs * Infinite Turbo - 30 orbs. Racing Cars In Jak X: Combat Racing, the gameplay is made after the Buggy gameplay with several changes that made the action more heated-up. Racing cars actualy look just like buggies - with open carpet, antennas and the same-typed wheels. Sand Shark also reappears as a racing car. Category:Buggies Category:Wastelanders